


This Fic Is Not Tony Friendly

by tapewormsdefendteamcap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Bucky Barnes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is So Done, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Cap friendly, Tony Stark is a bully, T’Challa is a good bro, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapewormsdefendteamcap/pseuds/tapewormsdefendteamcap
Summary: This is a fix it fic that is not Tony Stark friendly. There is a lot of gay stuff and Team Cap being adorable badasses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff/Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Luis (Ant-Man movies), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	This Fic Is Not Tony Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Team Cap deserves all the love and I'm going to give them so much love (antis do not interact)

“I don't fucking believe you, Stark!" growls Steve Rogers. "How can you hurt Bucky?"  
"He killed my parents." snaps Tony Stark. "He had it coming.”  
"He was brainwashed!" says Wanda Maximoff. "He had no autonomy. I know what it's like.”  
Bucky Barnes is eating a grilled cheese sandwich and glaring daggers at Stark. Stark knew that Bucky was mind-washed by HYDRA, but he tried to kill Bucky anyway. Of course, Bucky has hated Stark at first sight. He saw how Stark bullied Steve and the rest of the team and poked fun at other people’s trauma. He knew how Stark threw Scott, Wanda, Sam, and Clint in underwater prison and put Clint’s family in great danger. It made Bucky really angry to see his friends being tormented by this revolting, arrogant, narcissistic war criminal. To be honest, he wanted Stark to die a slow, painful death.  
“Not good, Mr. Stark!” says Peter Parker, hanging upside down from the ceiling and also eating a grilled cheese sandwich. “You’ve put so many innocent people in danger. Also we all know about Project Insight. What the fuck, man?”  
“Language!” snaps Stark.  
“Don‘t tell him to watch his language, you arrogant, lamprey-faced prick!” sneers Sam. The other Avengers laugh.  
“He’s a child!” retorts Stark. “He’s got no business swearing.”


End file.
